Kyoru Fanfic!
by Fandoms for the win
Summary: Tohru went up to the roof to ask Kyo if he wanted to go shopping with her and Yuki and ever since then, has been acting strange. What happens the next day? Really bad summary. Kyoru, obviously! My first story so please read and review!


It was a bright day as Kyo lay on the roof. He thought of Master and his training in the mountains. He thought of many other things as well like beating that damn rat in a fight and wiping that silly grin off Shigure's face once and for all! Finally, his thoughts landed on Tohru... Tohru, the kind and generous girl that appeared over a year ago. Tohru the girl that accepted him even though his true form was a hideous monster who frightened all who looked upon it...

"Kyo!" a voice called from just beyond the roof. He turned his head to the right to see her poking her head over the edge of the roof.

"I thought you'd be here!" she said as she scrambled onto the red rooftop. Kyo sat up.

"Hey, Tohru," he said kindly as she crawled over to him. "Whatcha doin up here?"

"I was looking for you! I was wondering if you wanted to go out shopping with Yuki and I tomorrow?" she told him eagerly.

"Me with that damn rat!? I'll never go!" he exclaimed, displaying his great hatred for Yuki.

No! he thought to himself. That came out wrong! Of course I wanna go shopping with Tohru!

"Oh..." her bright smile immediately disappeared. "That's ok, I guess... I'll head down now." She turned to go back into the house when Kyo grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" he shouted with urgency. "I don't mean that I don't wanna go shopping with you! I just don't wanna go with the damn rat! Listen... If it means that much to you I'll go, ok?"

She wasn't really focusing on what he was saying though. She was trying to figure out why Kyo touching her made her heart quicken its beat.

"I-it's ok..." she said, gasping for breath. "You don't have to come if you don't want to..."

Kyo noticed her staring at her arm. "Oh, sorry," he said releasing her arm from his grip.

"D-doesn't matter," she said nervously.

Kyo wondered why her voice was so shaky. "Hey-"

"I'll tell Yuki that you're coming. Ok, bye." she said hurrying to the edge of the roof. And before Kyo could say so much of a word she had disappeared.

That was strange, he thought to himself. Tohru never acts like that...

Later that night ,when Kyo was heading to bed, he encountered Tohru again. He was walking down the hall when Tohru rushed out of her room in such a hurry they banged into each other. But instead of her usual apologising routine, she made a squealing sound and retreated back into her room.

What's with Tohru? Kyo wondered. He knocked on her door.

"Hey, Tohru! You alright?" He asked through the door. Silence. "Alright, I'm comin in!"

He started to open the door. "No! Don't! I'm fine! I'm fine!" she shouted at him. She ran over and slammed the door shut.

Kyo jumped back stunned, especially when he heard the lock turn. He made his way to his room but not before he saw Yuki walk to Tohru's room and was pulled in.

What's goin' on?! Kyo thought in rage.

He walked into his room slammed the door shut and jumped into his bed, thinking of all the possible ways he could've upset Tohru... And all the possible things Yuki and Tohru could be doing right that minute...

The next morning Kyo took one look at his alarm clock and knew he had to hurry. He slipped on a loose t-shirt and jeans and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. There he found Shigure and sleepy Tohru and Yuki.

"Why hello, Kyo!" Shigure said cheerfully. He saw Kyo looking at Tohru and Yuki. "Oh, don't mind them! They were up very late last night! I could hear them when I was heading to bed at 2am!"

At that comment Kyo's eyes burned with rage and darkened with sadness.

"Ok," Kyo said slowly. "When are we heading out?"

"5 minutes," Yuki said with a yawn.

"You mind saying that again, damn rat? I couldn't really understand ya!" Kyo exclaimed angrily.

"I said 5 minutes, stupid cat." Yuki replied sleepily.

"Why are you two so tired?" Kyo asked with obvious curiousity.

Tohru and Yuki exchanged looks of urgency.

"Uh..." Tohru gulped.

Tohru... Kyo thought to himself. How could you? We're not a couple but I thought we had at least something...

"You know what?" Kyo said as he slapped his knees. "Doesn't matter! I think I know anyway."

"Kyo!" Tohru said standing up. "It's not what you think!"

Kyo just sighed and walked away, leaving Tohru feeling empty inside. She collapsed back onto her seat, fighting the wave of tears that threatened to come pouring down.

Later, Kyo, Tohru and Yuki walked around town to the grocery store.

When they arrived Yuki told them he was going to be shopping and the two of them could talk things over.

He walked inside leaving Kyo and Tohru staring at the ground.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked carefully.

"What?" Kyo replied harshly.

Tohru flinched but Kyo didn't even feel a bit sorry for her. She betrayed him and he could never forgive her for that...

"Hear me out! Please!" she pleaded with him. "I didn't do anything with Yuki! We were only talking-"

Kyo cut her off. "About what?"

She hesitated. "About you..."

Kyo raised his eyebrows. "About me? Wow... This is just about as bad as the other thing, if not worse! So, what were you saying about me, huh? That I'm a filthy monster?"

"No..."

"That I'm never gonna be strong enough to beat Yuki?"

"No...!"

"That I'm a fool for being in love with you?"

This cuts her short.

"Looks like I hit the jackpot..." he says to himself.

"Not at all, Kyo! The truth is I love you too!"

"What?!" Kyo exclaimed. "No, you don't! You're just playing tricks on me!"

Tohru put her hand on his arm. "I love you, Kyo," she told him, staring up into his orange eyes.

She leaned up and kissed him, closing her eyes and savouring every moment before he pushed her away.

But he didn't. If anything he pulled her closer.

Yuki watched from the window of the shop. He smiled with happiness for Tohru, but sadness because he loved her too.

Kyo pulled away for air but then kissed her again.

Tohru smiled and kissed him back.

Yuki walked out with the groceries. He cleared his throat and the two broke away.

"Let's head home now," Yuki told them.

He walked in front of them and kept going.

Kyo and Tohru lingered behind and held tightly onto each others hand.

THE END

* * *

I was originally gonna have Yuki die at the end but then I decided that it was too stupid so I didn't do it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It's my first fanfic so I probably did bad editing or something.


End file.
